


Fala Amo

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: A Klance One-Shot centering on Bring Me the Horizon's song "Mother Tongue"I've had this song and the lyrics on my head since the song came out and all I can think about is Klance.Expect Klangst and fluff.The lyrics are incorporated in the story to give more effect.





	Fala Amo

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty obvious but the bold text is from the song.  
> Have a listen to it while you read the story.  
> Hope you enjoy the story. It just came from the top of my head and is very rushed so sorry if it's bad.

__**I didn't see it coming**  
**_But I never really had much faith_ **  
**In the universe's magic, oh no**

«Please, Keith. Wake up, don’t leave me again.»

Lance rests his hand on top of Keith’s still one. His chest rising gently up and down. No one saw the crash coming. Rubble and smoke filled the empty cosmos when the black lion was plunged down to the planet’s hard surface.

They had been arguing in the lions before the asteroid collided.

«Lance! Go check on Pidge, she’s been hit!» Keith commanded through the intercom.

«She hasn’t been hit that hard, she’s yelling for me to stay put unless more Galra cruisers decide to shoot on us! Just focus on shooting the cruisers, Mullet!» Lance shouted on the intercom back at Keith.

«Keith, are you even listening? I swear you always think you know better. Listen to your team for once, _leader_.» Lance continued with his tangent.

Keith wasn’t paying attention to Lance’s usual screaming when they fought. All he thought about was the night before when Lance joined him in his room to tell him something.

«Hey man, can I talk to you?» Lance said, nerves electrifyng his body. Lance never knew he would have the guts to come into Keith’s room, all alone. They were going on a mission in the morning to fight off one of the larger Galra ships before they could wipe out another planet. Lance had a bad feeling about this mission and wanted to get something off his chest before they left.

«Sure, Lance. Have a seat.» Keith patted on the bed next to him.

Lance took a seat, swallowing what invisible spit he could find. His mouth was completley dry. This would be hard but he had to get it out.

«How long have we known each other?» He suddenly asked. Trying to build up what he wanted to let out. Keith’s steel eyes sparked in his face, small flecks of purple glittering in the shine.

Another gulp went down his throat. A hand shot to his neck trying to wipe the sweat away.

«Uhh, almost 3 years. Man, time flies.» Keith snorted.

«Did-did you just make a joke, Mullet?» Lance asked, shocked that Keith had a sense of humour.

Keith bumped Lance’s shoulder, giving him a warm smile. His smiled made Lance’s stomach do gymnastic tricks.

«That’s a long time.» Lance coughed trying to force this out of himself. «Listen, Mullet. I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while now and I think tonight would be best since I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow.» Everything came out really fast and jumbled, Lance regretted even opening his mouth.

Keith looked confused trying to calm Lance’s shaking hands. His gloved one was resting on top of his large bronze hand, as if this were something they were used to doing. The shaking went to a dull slumber at the soft touch of warmth and leather.

«What did you want to tell me, buddy.» Keith pursed his lips, catching Lance’s stare.

Lance entwined their hands and leaned in to grab Keith’s waist and dragged him close for a hug. This was too hard to say face to face.

«Keith, I lo…»

«PALADINS, GET TO YOUR LIONS. GALRA CRUISERS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED. WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW.»

The blaring alarms muted anything Lance could say to Keith. The lights shined red and blue hurrying the paladins to their lions.

«We’ll have to continue our talk afterwards, Lance! Let’s go» Keith rushed out of his room and ran for his lion.

Lance was left behind on Keith’s bed stunned by the sudden interruption of the Galra cruisers. What if he won’t get another chance now? Why did this have to happen now?

Lance ran to his lion.

 **_When the floodgates opened, we, we cried an ocean_ ** **_  
It still has me choking, it's hard to explain._ **

Looking at Keith unconscious on his bed created a distasteful tug in Lance’s heart. He was so close but yet so far away. If only he had listened to himself and not Keith, they wouldn’t be in this mess. New tears were forming in Lance’s eyes. The ocean couldn’t compare to how much Lance wanted to cry.

«Keith, please. Wake up.» He choked, tears falling into his mouth reminding him of the salty taste of the ocean he was crying.

The Galra cruiser was long gone when Lance had found Pidge and her lion floating on the side of an asteroid. Lance pounded his fists on the controlboard, furious with himself for listening to Keith. He turned Red aroud and flew to find Keith. Knowing him he was always on the rougher turfs when they fought the Galra.

«Keith! Come in, Keith! Buddy, my man, you there?» The shouting didn’t help. The other paladins told Lance to shut up and just keep looking.

«Lance! Be quiet, you’re making our ears bleed here.» Pidge responded.

«We’ll find Keith, he’s probably firing on one of the cruisers and doesn’t have time to respond. Let’s just focus on flying to him and help him out.» Allura cried.

Allura was right. As soon as Lance flew past a large asteroid in the dark space, he spotted Keith blasting at one of the Galra Cruisers.

«Keith! Buddy, need some help?» He could hear his low chuckled from the intercoms. Creating a flurry of relief in Lance’s chest. He still had a chance. They would make it through this mission too. The bad feeling he had was just the usual worry he had before any mission.

The Galra cruiser exploded, leaving its rubble to float about in the dark mass. Keith’s lion turned around to face Lance’s.

«Lance.» Keith started.

Lance noticed his intercom was set to private, Pidge and the other paladins were muted from their conversation.

«I’m here, man.» He saw Keith on the screen next to him, giving him a warm smile. He felt happy. Happy that they were alive. That he could finally confess the feelings he had been holding back the past year.

Keith opened his mouth to say something, but the screen lagged, his words not syncing up with his lips.

«Lance, I love you, t-»

Lance was so focused on the screen that he didn’t even notice what happened next.

The asteroid hit, and the black lion tumbled to the planet below them. Then came a loud crash.

«KEEEITH!»

 **_I know you know me, you don't have to show me_ ** **_  
I, I feel you're lonely, no need to explain._ **

Being a paladin with Keith always came with trouble. If it weren’t an argument, it was a battle of the best. Keith never liked losing, the same went for Lance.

«Come on, Mullet. Give me your best shot!» Lance dared the raven-haired boy during their training.

Keith’s blade morphed into a sword ready to hit Lance’s Altean sword. They had been duelling every night since they came back from their previous mission. Keith had finally figured out he was half-galran and his blade started to morph into a sword. He wanted to test it out with Lance.

Lance’s Altean sword formed the first night of their duel. Lance had never had a sword before, being the sharpshooter of the gang. He always had his blaster, ready to aim and have his fellow paladins' backs.

Keith’s sword clanged against Lance’s Altean sword. «Not bad, Mullet. But check this out.» Lance made a 360 jump and slashed against Keith’s sword, another loud clang echoed in the room. Keith lost his grip on his sword and it flew out of his hand, morphing back into a blade.

«Where’d you learn that trick, man?» Keith was impressed with Lance’s new close-range fighting skills. He picked up his blade and swung it a couple times until it transformed into the long sword again. Keith challenged him to a new fight, waving his gloved fingers at him. Lance swallowed at the gesture, he thought something unthinkable at the sudden motion of Keith’s fingers.

Lance ran into him, boths swords clashing. Keith didn’t budge this time. «Come on, _Sharpshooter_. Try and move me now. I’m ready.» His footing was rock solid, Lance tried to push even harder but no budge.

Lance wasn’t prepared for Keith to call him by his nickname and dropped his Altean sword, flying with it on the ground.

«Lance!?» Keith took his arm and pulled him up. Dusting away any dirt from his side. Keith got too close to his hips and Lance released a loud screech, almost like someone tickling him.

«Maybe call it quits tonight, Mullet?» Lance huffed out, embarassed by Keith touching him. He wasn’t prepared for that and the feeling it gave him.

Keith’s gaze went dark. It seemed like he was sad that Lance wanted to stop training for tonight.

 Keith was always training alone, but maybe he was glad someone wanted to finally be with him and train together for once.

«On second thought, let’s practice a bit more. I need to work more on my grounding.» Lance said, noticing Keith’s face beaming that he wanted to stay.

Lance felt his face flush with a pleasurable heat.

Could this have been the start of something?

 **_And I feel sick that I'm buzzing, oh love, I'm in trouble_ ** **_  
I'm sorry, but you got me gushing all over the place, and I don't wanna get wet_ **

Keith left. Left to join the Blade of Marmora to train and become a blade. He didn’t want to be a paladin anymore.

Lance felt betrayed. He felt left behind. His feelings for Keith had been growing over the past few weeks and he felt confused all this time. But every time he was with Keith, he felt more and more sure of himself. They were a team, and considered Keith his family. He knew he needed Keith, as his leader of the paladins, pilot of the black lion and as his friend. Lance had finally accepted that, until Keith said that morning that he was leaving.

His ears were buzzing that morning, creating a nausiating pain in his gut. _He can’t leave now_ , Lance had thought that morning. They were finally growing closer, they were finally becoming team mates, their arguing was only down to once a day instead of all the time. His heart was finally piecing itself together every time he was left alone with Keith.

No more training sessions. No more bickering. No more nicknames. No more Keith.

Lance felt stabbed. Keith might as well have stabbed him last night in his heart when they trained for what was the last time for them.  

Keith didn’t know if he was coming back. He gave his position of leader back to Shiro but pulled Lance to the side.

«Lance, you’re in charge of the paladins now. I trust you. You should’ve pilot the black lion, but Red needs you more.» Keith had a hand on Lance’s shoulder, gripping it harder than usual. «I need you to be with Red. I trust you.»

Lance could see the pain in Keith’s eyes. What this was doing to him. To them.

«Don’t leave, Keith. Stay.» Lance begged, gripping both hands on Keith’s arms pulling him closer.

«I have to, Lance. She’s my mom, I need to know more of who I am and going with the Blades is the only way.» He closed the gap between them, hugging Lance and taking in his familiar scent before leaving them for what felt like an eternity.  

 **_But I think we're chosen like our fates were woven_ ** **_  
And all of those bad choices were left turns on the way_ **

He came back.

Keith finally came back from his mission with the Blade of Marmora. When the ship opened and revealed a taller, brutish version of Keith walking down the stairs, Lance felt a strong tug in his chest, creating a flush of heat all over his body.

From that moment, he knew he wanted Keith like that. In his arms, under his skin and a part of him.

«Keith.» Lance stood in front of the taller boy. Their eyes met; Lance’s storm and Keith’s hurricane. «You came back.» Tears started to form in the corners of Lance’s storm.

Keith simply nodded.

The other paladins gave Keith their greetings leaving the two boys alone.

«I came back. I missed you. You guys.» He stammered, cheeks going red.

Lance chuckled, throwing an arm around this new Keith. «It’s good to have you back, Mullet.»

Had Lance been more brave that day Keith came back he would have been able to confess, but he had to wait. Then came the crash, and Keith had been in a coma for a week _._

 ** _So don't say you love me, fala "amo"_**  
**_Just let your heart speak up, and I'll know_**  
  
«Had I just told you how much I love you from the start, you wouldn’t be here, in this bed. You’re leaving me again, Keith. Aren’t you?» Lance couldn’t stop crying. All of these memories, of the times he could have told Keith how much he meant to him. They multiplied his pain tenfold.

«Don’t you dare, Mullet. I still need you. We need you.» Lance gripped Keith’s still hand even harder now, tears welling all over his bed.

The memories were too painful. He needed a rest. Giving up felt too easy, too defeating. He rested his head on Keith’s lap, letting the storm take over for the rest of the night.

«Lance?» Keith’s voice rang hoarse.  
His deep dark eyes fluttered open staring at the latino boy. The bronze boy was crying in his lap, tears silently streaming down his withered gaze. The storm in his eyes were blown away when the sun shone on his ocean, opening up the current, welcoming his hurricane.

Lance brought a finger to Keith’s mouth. There’s no use using his voice now after being asleep for so long. Words aren’t needed now. Lance found both of his hands gently cupping Keith’s cheeks.

 _«Mi amor.»_ Lance whispers, pulling his raven-haired beauty into his arms. Keith felt the warm tears streaming down Lance’s face, a low laugh freeing the boy’s worries.

« _Te amo_ , Keith.» He gently purred in Keith’s ear, soothing the devastation that once plunged his heart. Words weren’t needed. He kissed Lance’s head, tears of his own forming.

 **_No amount of words can ever find a way to make sense of this_ ** **_  
So I wanna hear your mother tongue_ **

« _Te amo, mi amor_.» Keith remebered the bronze boy whispering in his ear the night he woke up.

The memory eased his soul now. 

They were wrapped together in Keith’s bed, taking in the loving scent of each other.

Words weren't needed now, everything made completely sense. 


End file.
